Beautiful Eyes
by BrokenForEternity
Summary: Dean is one of the most beautiful people I have ever me.....and I can't bear the thought of seeing those beautiful brown eyes fill with pain because of me. Jess has to tell Dean something that could ruin their realationship. JessDean Slash oneshot,


Dean is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met.

I will never _tell _him that though, for two reasons,

one: he would feel embarrassed because "beautiful" isn't exactly a masculine thing to be,

and two: I would be embarrassed because calling someone beautiful doesn't really fit in with the whole James Dean thing,

even if I have been in a relationship with them for the past four months.

He was beautiful though, especially his eyes, I loved his eyes. But again I don't tell him that.

Dean's parents are out of town with Clara, so I'm staying over.

I should be enjoying this moment,after sex, when we're just lying next to each other.

I'm tracing my name over and over again on his bare chest with my finger, marking my territory in invisible ink.

He has one arm behind his head and the other is wrapped loosely around my waist his eyes are closed but I know he's not sleeping.

But I can't enjoy it because I can't help but think about what Rory told me this morning.

"Jess" he whispers

"what?"

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Somethings up, you've been acting strange all night"

"Just leave it Dean, I'm **fine**"

I sit up and get off the bed, I grab at my clothes that are thrown around the room and quickly put them on.

I'm only half way pulling up my pants when he grabs my arms and turns me around so I'm looking at him.

"Jess, calm down and tell me whats wrong"

"I've already told you, **Nothing **is wrong".

It's a lie, but I don't want to tell him, not yet.

It could be kept quite for a little bit longer, I been telling myself that all day, but I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, I know I have to tell him and I have to tell him tonight.

I don't just want to not tell him because it will hurt him, though that is the main reason, but also because telling him will make it real, I won't be able to tell myself it's just a nightmare anymore.

I look up at his eyes, looking at me concerned and slightly angry, and I can't bear the thought of seeing those beautiful brown eyes fill with pain because of me.

It would be just like it had been with Rory when I broke up with her, or when she found out I had left her for Dean, or this morning when she told me the news that has put me in this mess.

Rory, god I'd never forgive myself for hurting her like i did.

I slept with Dean a couple of times before I broke up with her, it wasn't until I slept with her at Kyle's party that I realised I could never like Rory as anything more then as a friend, especially when Dean was around.

I still felt guilty that I had taken her virginity, I think that was what hurt her the most.

That night is also the direct reason that could lose me my relationship with Dean.

Dean's hand rubs my arm, trying to soothe me. I love the feel of hos hands on my skin and I wish I could enjoy it, but I'm too stressed right now.

"Come on, you can tell me"

"Dean"

I look anywhere but Dean's face.

"What?"

I have to tell him, he'll find out sooner or later, this isn't the kind of thing you can hide for long.

God I have never in my life regretted anything as much as I regret that night with Rory. How can one night ruin so many things?

I put my hands on Deans shoulders and force myself to look into his beautiful eyes.

Then I say the two words that could ruin our relationship.

"Rory's pregnant"

Then Deans eyes became the most hertbreaking thing I'd ever seen.

**A/N: I don't know if this is any good. Sorry if Jess is a little OOC.**

**I have a sequel in mind, I'll write it if anyone likes this one.**

**By the way I'm looking for a Beta for my Fics, I won't upload a lot of stories or on a regular basis, but If anyones interested, Please let me know.**

**Reviews are like chocolate, if you knew me that would make sense.**

**By the way I don't own Gilmore Girls, like anyone would think I did.**


End file.
